Wait For Me
by tpcb000
Summary: Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance. 5 emotions that rocked Amy's world.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. **_

_(A/N) So this is something that's not like my other stories. This story is based off the five steps of grief. Also, if you are interested in some of my original works, check out my wattpad account. My username is sammydmo4. Anyways, I'm done with shamelessly plugging myself, enjoy the story!_

* * *

"_Wait for me." _

_**Stage 1: Denial**_

Amy Rose was happily enjoying her early twenties. Her life was finally coming together and she couldn't help but feel happy. The years have done Amy well. She got over with her obsession over Sonic, earned a culinary degree, opened her own bakery, and found love in the unlikeliest of places.

Shadow the Hedgehog. He walked into Amy's life and turned it upside down. She would have never thought they'd be perfect together, but they were and Amy was in love with him. Shadow understood the real Amy and didn't hold the things she did in the past against her. He loved her for her. Amy loved him because he was the calm she needed in her hectic life. He was the sense of peace she needed at the end of the day. He loved her. And she loved him. In fact they became engaged.

**Seven Months Ago**

"_Shadow, I don't like being blind." Amy said as Shadow led her through Station Square with a blindfold on._

"_Trust me, Rose." Shadow whispered into her ear causing Amy to involuntarily shiver. "You'll like this surprise." He said._

"_How do you know?" Amy asked teasingly. _

"_I know you." Shadow as Amy smiled softly. Shadow led Amy to a closed off area and Amy could hear the busy street noise drown out and be replaced by a soft violin._

"_Shadow? Where are you—"Amy stopped talking when Shadow took off the blindfold. They were in middle of a garden and a fountain was in front of her. There were tiny candles floating in the fountain and strings of lights were hanging on the trees. Soft music was heard and rose petals decorated the floor. "W-What is all this for?" Amy stuttered. _

"_For you." Shadow said moving in front of her. _

"_This is amazing." Amy whispered as Shadow took her hands into his. Shadow leaned down and kissed her firmly. He slowly pulled away and she stared up at him anxiously. "What brought all this on?" Amy asked quietly. _

"_Amy, you have changed my life. I never knew that the girl who told me to save the world would suddenly become my world. Every minute with you is a breath of fresh air and I never want to let that go." Shadow said staring into Amy's eyes. Shadow suddenly got down on his knee and Amy brought her hand to her mouth in shock. Her eyes began to tear up as she watched Shadow pull a small black box out of his pocket. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Shadow asked opening the box. Amy looked down to see a platinum ring with a round emerald stone surrounded by small diamonds. Amy thought the day she would get proposed to she would scream and yell 'YES!' However, standing in front of Shadow now with him down on his knee holding a beautiful ring, Amy was at a loss for words. Tears made their way down her face and she let out a watery laugh. Amy nodded and Shadow smiled brightly (a privilege left only for Amy) and slipped the ring onto her finger. Amy let out another watery laugh before Shadow stood up and kissed her passionately. _

"_I love you," Shadow murmured against her lips as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_I love you too, Shadow. So much." Amy said before Shadow kissed her again. _

**Present Day**

A few weeks after that Amy found out she was pregnant and Shadow was actually more excited than her. Shadow would kiss her belly every morning before leaving for G.U.N. Amy was happy to be carrying Shadow's baby and be engaged to him. Sadly, Shadow was currently on a mission with Silver and it was a long one so Amy hasn't seen him for a week now. She missed him terribly. He'd be back in no time. He always came back. She always waited for him.

**One Week Ago**

"_I have to go, Rose." Shadow said as Amy pouted and wrapped her arms around Shadow. Shadow chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "It won't take long." Shadow said as Amy stood on her toes and kissed him on his lips. _

"_You better hurry your butt back." Amy murmured against his lips. Shadow chuckled and pulled away. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly before bending down and kissing her round belly. _

"_Wait for me." Shadow said as he got back on his feet. _

"_Always." Amy said kissing him one more time. Shadow walked out of the apartment as Amy sighed sadly. _

**Present Day**

Amy closed her bakery and cleaned everything up before she walked back to her apartment that she shared with Shadow. Amy opened the door to her apartment and saw a shadow of a body against the kitchen tile. Amy's heart filled with hope as she rushed into the kitchen only to be disappointed to see Silver and not Shadow. Silver had his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. His right hand was wrapped in some gauze and he had stitches on his lip. Amy's heart dropped as she looked at Silver.

"Silver? What are you doing here? Where's Shadow?" Amy asked as Silver looked up to look at her with guilt-stricken eyes and unshed tears. Amy could see bandages wrapped along his chest through his shirt and felt even more nauseous.

"Amy…Amy sit down please." Silver said shakily as Amy slowly sat down across from him. "There…there was an accident…" Silver whispered.

**Two Days Ago—Silver's POV**

"_Silver, cover the other side." Shadow said to me as we observed the base of a black arms dealer. We've been tracking this guy for months and now we finally had him! I slinked through the bushes to cover the side that Shadow had assigned me. There were guards surrounding the base and I was quickly thinking of ways to knock them out without alarming other guards. Suddenly the guards turned and started heading back in. I travelled back to Shadow to see he had the same face of confusion. _

"_What do you think they're doing?" I asked. _

"_I don't know, but this the opportunity we need." Shadow said as I frowned. _

"_I don't know. Something's not right." I said. Somewhere inside my gut I could feel that something was wrong with this situation. _

"_We don't have time to mess around, Silver. This mission is time sensitive. We need to move." Shadow said as he moved from the bushes. I followed him as we slowly crept to the base. Unexpectedly a black hedgehog appeared in front of us. The hedgehog's red eyes were narrowed at us and he had a wicked smirk. Cole. This was the arms dealer that we were trying to stop. However, it slipped from the report that he has powers. Neither of us knew he could become invisible. _

"_Agents. So glad you can make it." Cole said as Shadow and I got ready to fight. It was two against one and we could easily take him down. "I would love for you to come in, but I simply have no room. Guess I have to take out some trash." Cole said before black blades shot out of his forearms. Well…that might pose a problem. Shadow lunged first and knocked Cole on his ass. Cole chuckled darkly before sweeping his leg and knocking Shadow over. I was about to throw his ass into the air when I was tackled into a tree. I was pinned to the tree and by a force much like my own and saw Cole's girlfriend, Stacey Keith, glaring back at me. Shit! She has powers too!_

"_Not so fast." She said as I struggled to gain control over my arm. I was able to slightly and tripped her making her let go of me. I dropped the ground and threw her through the air. She made me follow suit. I couldn't see Shadow, but I heard his grunts and Cole's taunts. I managed to kick Stacey down and I ripped some branches of a tree near me (using my powers of course) and tossed them over her to trap her. She howled in pain and started cursing at me for breaking her arm. Eh, I don't care. _

_I rushed over back to Shadow only to see him on the ground holding his knee. I saw blood trickling down his leg and Cole nowhere in sight. That fucker must have stabbed him in the knee! I started to jog over to Shadow when I felt an elbow hit me in the face and busting my lip open. I looked up to see Cole reappear in front of me. Cole whipped his blades out and started swinging. I dodged most of them but he sliced my hand open and I held it in pain. He leapt forward and slashed me across my chest and I hissed in pain. I dropped to the ground applying pressure to my chest wound and saw Colt's feet near me. _

"_The garbage man is here." Cole sneered. _

"_Silver!" Shadow exclaimed before tackling Cole to the ground. Cole growled and I watched them roll around, both of them trying to the get the upper hand. Cole kicked Shadow off and Shadow landed on his hands and knees. Cole became invisible and Shadow cursed. Shadow slowly stood up, the pain in his knee evident. He froze suddenly and I stared at him in confusion. Blood started to trickle down his chest and he coughed up blood. Cole appeared behind him and his blade was sticking right through Shadow's chest. _

_"SHADOW!" I screamed and Cole retracted his blade. Cole ran away, but I saw Sonic tackle him to the ground. _

"_Sorry I'm late!" Sonic said in his usual cocky fashion not realizing what just happened. Sonic kicked Cole in the head knocking him out before turning his head with a smirk on his face. Sonic's smile dropped when he saw Shadow collapse to his knees with blood dripping from his mouth and blood trickling down his abdomen staining his white shirt. "Shit!" Sonic cursed as he ran over to Shadow and flipping him on his back. I crawled over to Shadow and sat opposite of Sonic. Sonic put his hand on Shadow's chest trying to apply pressure to the open wound. His white glove also getting stained with Shadow's blood. _

"_G-Guys," Shadow coughed as guilt started to fill me. I should have let Cole get to me. If Shadow didn't try to stop him this wouldn't have happened. "P-Pro-Protect Amy. T-Tell her I l-l-love her." Shadow gasped out weakly. _

"_Tell her yourself. I'm not letting you die, Shadow." Sonic said as Shadow shook his head. _

"_F-Faker, don't b-be s-st-stupid-d. I-I'm as good as dead." Shadow said as tears pooled in Sonic's eyes. _

"_You're the Ultimate Life Form! You can't die!" Sonic yelled through gritted teeth._

"_J-Just t-t-tell A-A-Amy…" Shadow whispered before his eyes shut. _

"_NO! NO! Don't die on me Shadow!" Sonic yelled as tears fell down my face. Shadow's body was completely lifeless and Sonic punched the ground angrily. I stood frozen in my spot staring down at him. How could I let this happen? _

**Present Day**

Silver sat across from Amy after retelling her the events of Shadow's death and wiped his eyes. Amy sat in her chair staring at him. Amy began laughing as Silver looked at her incredulously.

"Funny prank, Silver. Now, where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"It's not a prank, Amy." Silver said softly.

"Silver stop. I got it. You're trying to freak me out." Amy said seriously as Silver shook his head.

"I'm not kidding, Amy." Silver said again.

"That's it, I'm calling Sonic. You said he was there, right?" Amy said as Silver nodded. Amy pulled out her phone and dialed Sonic's number.

"_Ames," _Sonic answering the phone, his voice sounding broken and hurt.

"Sonic, Silver keeps telling me that Shadow died. I don't know what joke you guys are trying to play but it's not funny!" Amy said into her phone.

"_It's not a joke, Ames. I wish it was, but it's not." _Sonic murmured into the phone. Amy hung up and stared at Silver angrily. Tears began to fill her eyes before she slammed her hand on the table.

"Is this what you want, Silver? Me crying? You got it! Now tell Shadow to come home!" Amy pleaded.

"Amy, he's not coming home." Silver said gently as trails of tears made their way down Amy's face. "He told me to tell you he loves you." Silver said as Amy covered her face with her hands.

"This has to be a bad dream." Amy muttered into her hands as she continued to cry.

"Amy, I—"

"Get out, Silver." Amy said as Silver sat there silently. "Get out!" Amy screamed and Silver slowly got up and left her apartment. Amy cried against her kitchen table as she kept shaking her head. "It's just a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Amy kept murmuring as she cried. Amy cried herself to sleep at the kitchen table.

Silver was sitting in his and Shadow's office the next day completely detached from his surroundings. Amy's presence in the office suddenly snapped him out of his stupor. Amy looked over at Shadow's desk to see all his things were packed up in a box. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. She walked over to the box and slowly picked up a picture out of the box. It was one of him and her. It was at the park when the gang was having a picnic. Shadow and Amy had snuck off and were by the cherry blossom trees. Amy had her hands on Shadow's chest while his arms were around her waist. Amy was laughing and staring up at Shadow with crinkles in the corners of her eyes. Shadow had a smile on his face and was staring down at Amy lovingly. Knuckles took the picture as proof of Shadow the Hedgehog actually smiling. Amy loved the picture and so did Shadow apparently.

"He's really gone." Amy murmured as her tears fell onto the picture frame.

"Amy, we're going to help you get through this." Silver said walking over to her. Amy's shoulders shook with her silent sobs as she brought the picture to her chest and cried.

"He's gone, Silver. He's really gone." Amy sobbed as Silver wrapped his arms around her. Amy cried against Silver's chest shaking her head and holding her stomach. Shadow wasn't here. He wasn't going to be here for the birth of their child. Shadow was gone. He really was gone.

_**Stage 2: Anger**_

Amy was sitting down in the church a month later wearing a black dress. Today was Shadow's funeral and it was closed casket. Amy couldn't bear to see Shadow like that. The gang and a few employees from G.U.N. were here and other than some sniffles, the room was silent. Sonic walked up to the podium to make his testimony.

"Shadow and I weren't friends when we first met. I'm sure if he were here he would say that we weren't friends now." Sonic said earning a few chuckles. "But, no matter how many times he called me Faker, I considered him one of my best friends. He kept me grounded and always challenged me. Even though not a lot of people saw it, Shadow had a heart of gold. He was a good guy and I can't believe I miss him this much." Sonic said as he wiped a single tear away. "Shadow the Hedgehog was a hero. A better hero than I could ever hope to be." Sonic said before leaving the podium. Rouge got up already wiping her eyes.

"I knew Shadow from the beginning of his existence. I've been with him through all the conflicts he faced and I didn't have to do anything. He did it all himself. He was the one that realized that he needed to protect the world and be a hero. Shadow knew himself. He had the best sense of self-identity and I could not think of a person stronger than him. Shadow was an amazing friend. He never let anyone get to him and even though there was a time he was struggling with his past, he didn't let it stop him from doing what he had to do." Rouge said quickly wiping her eyes before stepping off the podium. Amy sighed heavily and stood up to walk over to the podium.

"Shadow," Amy said breathlessly as tears ran down her face. "Was my everything. He was my best friend. He supported me with everything I decided to do and never once doubted my decisions. He was there to comfort me when I had a bad day or had a breakdown. He made me laugh with his sarcastic comments when I was feeling down. He calmed me down when I was angry." Amy cried as she stared at her paper. "He was my fiancé. The father of my unborn child. My hero. The love of my l-life." Amy said her hands shaking. "Why? Why did he have to leave me?" Amy sobbed as she put her hands over her face. Cream walked over to her and led Amy away from the podium. Amy pushed Cream away and hurriedly left the church. Cream was about to go after her but Tails stopped her.

"She needs to be alone right now." Tails said as Cream frowned. The funeral service continued at the gravesite and Amy was still nowhere to be found. The service soon ended and everybody left the cemetery. Rain clouds hung heavily in the air and no one wanted to get wet in their nice clothes. Amy wiped her eyes and walked up to Shadow's tombstone. By this point everybody was gone. Amy had been watching from afar. She couldn't be around everybody else right now. Amy fell to her knees as her hands gripped the sides of Shadow's tombstone.

"Why did you leave me?! You're supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form! You can't die! You can't die!" Amy screamed. Her voice was raspy and was cracking from the strain she was putting it through. She sobbed and laid her forehead against the cold granite of the tombstone. "What do you expect me to do without you? Why did you have to show up in my life? I was doing fine without you!" Amy cried her sobs raking her body. "You just show up and change my life forever and leave it. Just left me and our son." Amy murmured shaking her head against Shadow's tombstone.

"I hate you! Why did you have to leave me alone?" Amy whispered before sobbing even harder. "Why couldn't you just stay with me? Why did you have to leave?" Amy cried harder, her tears falling on the tombstone and ground. Amy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her hands left Shadow's tombstone to grip her stomach. Thunder clashed and Amy watched as a flash of lightening appeared in the sky. Rain began to fall from the sky as tears continued to pour from Amy's eyes. Another jab of pain was felt and Amy knocked her bag over. She frantically searched for her cell phone. Amy switched it on and started to dial Shadow's number before stopping. He wasn't going to answer. Amy choked out another sob before dialing Sonic's number.

"_Ames! Where are you? We've been looking for you!" _Sonic said answering his phone.

"I-I'm at the cemetery. Sonic, I think I'm going into labor." Amy said and within a couple of seconds Sonic was next to her. Sonic lifted her up into his arms and started to run to the hospital. Sonic burst through the hospital doors startling the nurses and patients.

"Someone get her a room! She's having a baby!" Sonic yelled as Amy cried. Everything after that was a blur. Pain, pressure, people trying to calm her down, more pain, crying, lots of crying. Everything was happening so fast and Amy couldn't keep up with it. Suddenly everything stopped. Small cries were heard as Amy loosened her grip on Sonic's hand and the side of the bed. Amy let out a short gasp as the doctor held up a black hedgehog.

"Congratulations! Here is your son!" The doctor said before a nurse took him away to clean him up. Amy collapsed onto her bed as Sonic patted her shoulder and smiled weakly at her. While it was blur for Amy, Sonic experienced everything in real time and it was exhausting. The nurse soon brought back Amy's son wrapped in a blanket. Amy held him and looked to see the black fur and gray streaks through his quills. His eyes have yet to open, but he was beautiful. Amy began to cry again as Sonic stroked Amy's quills.

"He's amazing, Ames. Shadow would have been proud." Sonic said as Amy sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded. Amy was wheeled into a recovery room as Sonic left to tell the rest of the group.

"Hi." Amy whispered as she held her son. "You know your daddy wanted to name you Dusk. I thought it was a stupid name. Way too similar to his name. But, now that I look at you, I can see no name better than Dusk." Amy said as she rocked her son in her arms.

"_He's amazing." _Amy's head snapped up at the sound of another voice but didn't see anyone. She could have sworn that it was Shadow. Amy bit her lip to hold back the tears and just looked back at Dusk. He was her life now.

_**Stage 3: Bargaining**_

Several months have passed since the birth of Dusk. Amy has been constantly distracting herself with Dusk and work. Dusk was now six months old and his eyes were revealed to be a dark auburn/amber color and they always shined with curiosity. Amy loved Dusk and what he brought into her life, but not a moment passed when she wouldn't think about Shadow. So many things left unsaid. So many things that should have been done.

_I should have made him stay. _

_If I just told him that I needed him. _

_If I just begged him to stay. _

_I should have told him that I was sick and he would have stayed. _

_I should have made him stay. _

Amy couldn't help the guilt she felt. So many things could have been done to stop his death. So many things. Dusk's cries were suddenly heard from the baby monitor and Amy sat up from her bed. She walked over to his crib and lifted him into her arms. Amy rocked him back and forth as he started to settle down.

"I love you, Dusk." Amy whispered rubbing her hand against Dusk's back softly.

"_I love you." _Amy heard and sighed. The past several months have brought weird moments to Amy's life. Amy would always be alone and then she'll hear _his _voice. Shadow's voice. She would look around and no one would be there. Amy thought she was going crazy. Shadow wasn't here anymore. There was no way she could hear his voice. Dusk soon fell asleep again and Amy put him back into his crib gently. Amy went to work the next day after dropping Dusk off at the daycare.

"Hey Amy!" Knuckles said as he strolled into the bakery around lunch like he would every other day. Amy smiled softly at Knuckles and began preparing his usual. "How's it going?" Knuckles asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Same as any other day, Knux." Amy said finishing the buffalo chicken sandwich and handing it over to Knuckles with a side salad.

"I miss him too, Ames." Knuckles said as Amy sighed.

"It's my fault, Knuckles." Amy murmured.

"Your fault? How the hell is it your fault?" Knuckles asked completely outraged. Luckily there weren't many customers and the few customers that were here were sitting outside.

"I should have told him to stay, Knuckles. If I just told him to stay he wouldn't have gone on that mission and…and…and—"Knuckles cut Amy's cries off by hugging her tightly. Amy cried softly against Knuckles' chest as he held her tightly.

"Amy Rose, you are not the cause of Shadow's death. You were not there; you couldn't have done anything to stop it. Haven't you heard of things happening for a reason? I know it doesn't seem like it now, but maybe this had to happen for a reason. Just, just know that we're all here for you and you have Dusk now. Shadow wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for something you weren't a part of." Knuckles said holding Amy's arm's length away and looking at her face.

"I-I just wish I could have s-stop it." Amy cried as Knuckles hugged her again.

"We all do." Knuckles said as Amy pulled herself away from Knuckles.

"I…I was planning to go to the cemetery today." Amy said wiping her eyes.

"First time since the funeral, huh?" Knuckles asked. Amy nodded and fiddled with the ends of her apron. "Do you want me to come? Or any of us?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I'm bringing Dusk. I…I'll be fine." Amy said as Knuckles nodded slowly. The end of the day soon arrived and Amy picked up Dusk from the daycare. Amy drove the long drive to the cemetery with thousands of thoughts running through her mind. She drove into the cemetery and parked where Shadow's grave was near. Amy shut off her car and sat still. Her hands were clammy and shaking. Her breaths came out in short gasps and she couldn't bring herself to look towards the tombstones.

"I can't do this." Amy murmured before jabbing her key into the ignition and starting her car.

"_Amy…" _Amy froze and looked around only to see a sleeping Dusk in the car seat in the back of her car.

"No!" Amy exclaimed slamming her hands on the wheel. Dusk was a heavy sleeper luckily and didn't hear Amy's sudden outburst. "I'm not doing this anymore. Not anymore." Amy murmured as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not hearing the voices. I'm not." Amy whispered hurriedly before shifting her car into drive and taking off from the cemetery. She couldn't do this right now. She just couldn't.

_**Stage 4: Depression**_

It's been a couple of years since that moment at the cemetery. Seven years to be exact. Little Dusk was now seven-years old and takes after both his parents…well at least how Amy used to be. Dusk is energetic and friendly, but he is sarcastic and cynical sometimes. Passionate like both his parents and he obtained his father's powers. Along with Sonic he learned how to hone his speed and the minimal chaos powers. Shadow would have helped him a lot more, but Sonic did the best he could. Dusk knows that his father died before he was born and constantly hears stories about him. It makes him feel like he was still alive. Amy has yet to go to the grave since the funeral and that one time. She still heard the voice—_his _voice—and was afraid of going back there. Amy wasn't back to her complete self even after all these years. She was still happy around Dusk, but otherwise, she wasn't.

"Mom," Amy heard the chime from the door opening to her bakery and saw Dusk walk into the shop with his backpack on. Dusk would walk to the bakery everyday after school.

"Hi sweetheart. How was school?" Amy asked as she frosted some cupcakes.

"It was good. Can I ask you something?" Dusk asked as he hopped over the counter and stood next to Amy. Even at seven he was about to reach Amy's height.

"Anything." Amy said swirling the frosting around a cupcake.

"Can we go to Dad's grave?" Dusk asked making Amy freeze. Dusk has yet to see Shadow's grave and was now asking his mother to take him. Amy felt a familiar feeling of uneasiness fill her chest and looked down at the cupcakes.

"U-Uh, why don't you go with Uncle Sonic?" Amy offered.

"I want to see Dad with you for the first time." Dusk said as Amy's hands shook. "You haven't gone since the funeral." Dusk commented.

"I…I…" Amy was at a lost for words. She didn't know that Dusk knew that and she wondered how he found out. Was this for his benefit or was he trying to help her? How could seeing the love of her life buried six-feet-under help her?

"Mom, please," Dusk said reaching out to put his hand on Amy's arm. "Just try." Dusk said as Amy looked over to him. You could see so much of Shadow in Dusk and at times it was hard to look at her son.

"All right." Amy said softly as Dusk hugged her. Amy kissed her son's head and tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

"I'm going to stop by the flower shop across the street." Dusk said as Amy nodded. A couple hours later Amy and Dusk closed the bakery and got into Amy's car. Amy drove slowly to the cemetery and Dusk was bouncing his leg restlessly. Amy knew he hated it when she drove slowly. He was a little speed demon. Amy's thoughts of her son came to an abrupt stop when they arrived at the cemetery. Amy parked the car and Dusk quickly got out. Amy watched him storm the grounds and sighed. She slowly got out of the car and followed her impatient son.

"Dusk, he's over there." Amy said pointing to the opposite direction of where Dusk was walking. Dusk smiled sheepishly and walked towards the direction of Shadow's grave. Dusk stopped when he saw his father's name scribed onto a granite tombstone. Amy watched from a distance, too afraid to see the grave again. Dusk sunk down onto his knees and put the bouquet of red roses against the tombstone.

"Hi Dad." Dusk said breathlessly. "It's good to finally see you. I hear a lot of amazing stuff about you. You sound awesome. Uncle Sonic told me about the whole ARK thing and that was amazing. So was the Black Arms thing and the deal in Soleanna. You were a great hero, huh? Lots of people thought you were a bad guy, but you're definitely a hero. Especially in my eyes." Dusk said as he put his hand on his father's tombstone. "One day we'll meet." Dusk whispered. Amy's eyes began to water. She couldn't really make out what Dusk was saying, but seeing her son talk to his father was touching. Amy exhaled shakily and slowly made her way to Shadow's grave. Amy sat down next to Dusk and stared at the tombstone. Tears made their way down her face as she read Shadow's name over and over.

"I miss you." Amy whispered as more tears appeared. "So much." Amy whispered choking up. Dusk left his mom to have her moment and headed back to the car. Amy cried as she leaned her forehead against the tombstone. "Why did you have to leave me?" Amy murmured as her shoulders shook with sobs. "I love you so much. We belonged together. Why did you have to leave?" Amy cried. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and they felt so familiar. Amy slowly turned her head to see Shadow behind her, but transparent.

"_I love you, Amy. You raised our son amazingly." _Shadow said as Amy stared at him. _"I miss you, too." _Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I…I just wish you were here." Amy whispered relishing in the feeling of Shadow's arms.

"_I'm always here, Amy. I never left." _Shadow said as Amy cried softly and smiled against Shadow's chest. Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Shadow's arms around her before she heard Dusk's voice. Shadow disappeared but the feeling he put into her heart didn't.

"Mom! Uncle Knuckles called! Aunt Rouge went into labor!" Dusk yelled as he rushed over to his mom. Amy smiled softly and hugged her son. "Uh, Mom?" Dusk asked awkwardly.

"Sshh," Amy said as Dusk just shrugged his shoulders and hugged his mother back. Amy and Dusk got off the ground and walked over to her car holding hands.

"_I love you both." _Amy heard Shadow say. Amy turned her head to look back at the tombstone and smiled softly.

_**Stage 5: Acceptance**_

15 years have passed since Amy went to the cemetery. Dusk was now 22 and was working with G.U.N. just like his father did. However, he did more spy missions then actual combat ones. Amy was now back to her old self and everybody was happy to see her return from years of reclusiveness. Amy opened a second bakery across town and visits both throughout the week. Dusk had a girlfriend named Topaz and Amy loved her. Dusk was actually planning to propose to her in a week or so. Amy lives her life happily with her friends and son and every time it seems to get a little too hard she hears the comforting words of Shadow and she is at peace again.

"So, Don asked about you again." Dusk said as he watched his mother cook. Dusk didn't live with Amy anymore, but every Sunday he would stop by for dinner.

"What did you say?" Amy asked stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"That you were still single and not ready to mingle." Dusk said as Amy shot a glare at her son. "Mom, c'mon, it's just a date. It won't be that bad." Dusk said. Dusk was tired of seeing his mom alone and with no one. She needs to get out there and experience the dating world again.

"I told you Dusk, many times, that I don't want to date." Amy said as she drained the pasta.

"Dad would have wanted you to." Dusk said as Amy just shot a look at him. "Ok, maybe not—"

"He would rise from the dead and shoot anyone who would try." Amy said as Dusk chuckled. Shadow was the jealous type.

"But Mom…you need someone in your life." Dusk whined.

"I have you and all my friends. I'm fine. Will you stop worrying about me? My heart belongs to your father." Amy said.

"Would you…never mind." Dusk said shaking his head.

"Would I what?" Amy asked.

"If you could go back, would you do anything differently?" Dusk asked as Amy pondered the question.

"I guess…if I could go back…I would change one thing." Amy said smiling softly.

**29 Years Ago (If Amy Went Back) **

_Amy was 15 again and in her classic red dress and boots. She stood behind some bushes as she watched Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman discuss their next move for their mission. _

"_Then Shadow will enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them!" Eggman explained as Shadow stood there with a smirk on his face. Amy stopped herself from releasing a giggle. Shadow was such a "bad boy" back then. Eggman finished explaining the plan before they all separated. Shadow carried the dynamite packs and was about to take off when a voice stopped him. _

"_Hi Shadow." Shadow turned around to see a pink hedgehog._

"_Who the hell are you and why do you know my name?" Shadow asked glaring at Amy. Amy smiled softly and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. _

"_My name is Amy Rose and in a couple of hours you're going to meet me. You'll do a lot of great things and you'll see me a lot of times during those things. Exactly five years from now, we're going to meet again. Then fall in love and get engaged. I'll become pregnant with our son and you're going to love me and him so much. All that is a few moments away. I guess I'm here now…because I want those extra years together. Those years we spent not talking to each other. With you, I want all those years. If I can't have them, I'll take these few minutes before Rouge comes and asks why you haven't done your part of the mission yet. Because…I love you and will love you with all my heart, for the rest of my days and beyond. You'll see." Amy said as tears fell from her eyes. Shadow just stared at her, his glare softening as he took in the sight of Amy in front of him. _

"_Shadow!" Rouge's voice rang through the jungle. Amy smiled softly one more time before waving softly. _

"_Bye Shadow. I love you." Amy said before running away._

"_What are you doing? The doctor is almost done." Rouge exclaimed landing on her feet next to him. "Are you ok? You look a little…dazed?" Rouge asked. _

"_I'm fine, let's just go." Shadow said shaking his head. Rouge flew into the air as Shadow began to job. He stopped to turn around one more time before leaving again. _

**70 Years Later (From Angel Island Flashback)**

Amy sat in her bed. She was now 85 and slowly, but surely counting down her last moments here on Earth. It was night and Dusk had shown up earlier to see his Mom. Dusk still had hope for her, but Amy knew better. She told him that he loved him, Topaz, and their two kids. Amy could feel her body becoming weaker with every passing minute and began to reflect on her life. It was a good life. Many things happened where it wasn't the best, but she was happy how her life turned out. Like Knuckles had said so many years ago, "Things happen for a reason." Amy closed her eyes softly and felt the last few moments of life dwindle away. Amy opened her eyes to only see white. She looked down to see that she was in her twenties again. Amy looked around only to see endless amounts of bright white light. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned around to see Shadow behind her.

"You kept me waiting." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Still impatient, I see." Amy said as Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Always. Especially when it comes to you." Shadow said before leaning down and kissing her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back happily. "I missed you, Rose." Shadow whispered when they pulled away.

"I missed you too, Shadow." Amy said. "I did what you said. I waited for you." Amy said as Shadow kissed her forehead.

"Was I worth the wait?" Shadow asked.

"You're always worth it." Amy said before kissing him again.

* * *

_(A/N): Slightly happy ending? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review and favorite!_


End file.
